


Until the End

by hawker



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawker/pseuds/hawker
Summary: As the war finally reaches its end, Byleth and Dimitri's relationship unfolds and is told in a general timeline of events.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Until the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have not written in almost 2 years, but I wanted to try to return to it with this shortish piece. It may be very choppy and inconsistent so I apologize, I wrote it at 1 AM and it was originally going to be a vent piece but I transformed it into something that I could work with. Basically, there isn't many details, it's more of a timeline story that tells of the events after the war and how Byleth and Dimitri maintained their relationship.

Byleth wanted to love him, he really did. Something stopped him from holding onto him as he normally did, maybe it was because of all the terrible things he had done. Murder, robbery, destruction. What had possessed him to be so cruel in these times? Was the need for revenge really so destructive to his psyche? They had known each other for such a long time that it was hard to show disdain, but sometimes he wondered if he had to let go.

It was never easy to love a criminal, especially one that had been damaged so brutally. It was never easy to hold hatred either, as he was a victim of the corrupted world and circumstance. What, then, was the proper way to deal with things? Byleth loved Dimitri as his soulmate in romance and friendship – they were inseparable on the battlefield and inseparable when alone. They never had quarrels; it was always peaceful and quiet. Having a cup of tea and discussing local affairs was the calmest they could had ever been. Even before any feelings occurred, Byleth admired Dimitri’s fortitude and composure. However, the war had changed Dimitri, just as it had changed everyone else. No one was going to be perfect in those times of course, but something had altered Dimitri’s state of mind more than anyone else had.

The road to recovery was going to be difficult and heartbreaking, Byleth knew that better than anyone else did. His heart and soul were so shattered when he discovered how Dimitri has transformed. He was almost like a monster disguised in human skin. Byleth still was unsure if their love was there to stay though, but Byleth was persistent in ensuring that Dimitri remembered those times. Would Dimitri even want to stay with Byleth after he was stable? It was difficult for Byleth, remembering the pain that Dimitri had caused to others, but he could not simply throw away everything they worked for.

After the war, Dimitri was on the brink of collapse, but at the same time, he was close to breaking free of the torment. Byleth was always there for him, providing whatever he needed to get through his agony. It hurt for both of them, the trauma of war. Dimitri was afflicted with more serious psychological damage however, most likely something he would have to deal for the rest of his life. Again, it was a journey, but it would be worth it in the end.

Several months had passed and every day was better than the last. Byleth helped to clean up Dimitri’s appearance by cutting his hair and helping him bathe. Besides the eye, he was missing an arm too. It was so unexpected for someone with such thick armor to be taken down like that. A clean blow through the bicep and the left arm had been torn off with ease. Byleth had tried to train Dimitri to use a lance again with only one arm – the training helped take his mind off other things at least. He persevered though, disabled but not broken to the point of no return. He was a warrior through and through, never letting down the power he had accumulated over the years that Byleth was missing.

As Dimitri assumed the role of his royal duty, Byleth had pestered him less, allowing the man to fend for himself and grow accustomed to his condition. Some days were better than others were while some days showed a decline in progress. He did his best to please the people though, offering as much as he could to help them get through the devastation that the war had caused. He broke down in his own room sometimes, and Byleth was always there to hold him silently and allow him to cry without judgement. There were not many words exchanged during these moments, but these were the periods where Dimitri was most vulnerable. To be able to be trusted was Byleth’s highest honor; he never declined to help Dimitri either. Dimitri would mutter things that Byleth did not understand, but eventually he would find slumber in Byleth’s arms, being at peace for once. They were always inseparable, after all.

Marriage eventually came, the two offering their rings at the same time in the midst of night. A romantic gesture, one that was bound to happen with how things were. Dimitri professed his love towards Byleth in a simple speech of gratitude and commitment, as well as confessing that the darkness that clouded his mind would most likely never leave completely. It was at this point that Byleth knew that everything they had gone through was to lead up to this moment. For the first time that night, Byleth forgot all of the pain that ever existed. One warm embrace later and they eventually were sitting side-by-side in the throne room, seeking out the trivial matters of the people that they ruled together.

Nothing was better than seeing progress. It was rare to see Dimitri smile, but he did it more frequently as time went on. Nothing was better than being at his side and watching his entire demeanor change. He used to be so reserved and timid, but his entire body language had shifted to being more open and emotional, as well as showing less fear towards general things. His thoughts bothered him less and less, but his guilt still tormented him.

Some people would never forgive Dimitri for the things he did; he destroyed entire generations of families and shattered things that could never be replaced. Food was stolen to survive, yet this food was meant for families that were already starving. Why did he deserve to live and not the families? Byleth knew that these things would forever haunt Dimitri, but war always brought out the worst in people. Sometimes Byleth wondered why Dimitri betrayed his own code of honor; they talked about it at length a few times and an answer was never clear. The lands were so ravaged and devoid of life that it would take generations to restore. Still, knowing these things, Byleth understood that Dimitri felt incredibly guilty about it all and would do anything in his power to help the living with whatever they needed.

Years passed and while the condition was never going to be cured, there was a lot more stability than ever before. The kingdom was thriving, and alliances had kept Fódlan secured and prosperous. Dimitri seemed to be happy, and he thanked Byleth whenever he could for all the help that he received. So many of their old friends would come and visit them, happy to see the changes. There was even work being done to create a workable prosthetic arm for Dimitri. Dedue stayed within the kingdom the entire time too, always happy to help Dimitri. All was well in the end. Breakdowns were infrequent, and Dimitri learned how to cope with the ones that still occurred without the need for Byleth’s reassurances. His smiles were more frequent and his heart was fuller at the same time. The love they shared had never faded, and it was as strong as ever. Everyone who ever visited considered themselves blessed to see them.

Morals were obscured during the war, and even though Dimitri did horrible things, Byleth knew that he was in a good place due to his incredible recovery and redemption. It was a lifelong battle for him, but he made it through and died with happiness. His last words to Byleth were those of love and comfort. When Dimitri passed, he left behind a legacy. The entire noble system was completely removed and equality was maintained.

Byleth had lived for a very long time afterwards due to the power of Sothis, carrying the soul and memories of Dimitri within him forever. He wrote stories and even songs of the deeds that occurred during and after the war. He left Fódlan eventually though, traveling around the world to see the systems that other continents had in place. It was interesting to see some cultures be revived, especially Duscur. However, in the end, he was alone again. Everyone he ever cared for in his lifetime was gone, so all he could do was find new people to teach and train, just as he did so many years ago, until his time for slumber came and most people would remember him as a god.


End file.
